Broken Chains
by floatingpandamonster
Summary: Veronique is just a Varia assassin with a past that she doesn't even remember. As she finds out more of it, she just might end up erased from the world for finding out about a past many has tried to hide from her. [BelphegorxOCxSqualo]
1. It all begins here

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first KHR fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Everything except my OC and the plot belongs to Amano Akira!**

* * *

_It's dark, so cold...where am I? I can't find the light, I feel so scared. I hear voices, but where are they?_

A girl lay on the streets staring up at the dark night sky, she couldn't see anything but she heard voices surrounding her. She woke up.

*Veronique's POV*

"It was just a dream, thank goodness," I thought. I found myself on her couch and sighed in relief. My name is Veronique, Veronique Alsarte. I don't know much about my past, but I know I was once a rogue assassin, until Squalo and the others found me after one of my assassinations.

-Flashback-

_I exited from the manor, my chain whips covered in blood, as well as the knives and spikes hooked on to it. When I came out, I sensed a presence. I swung my chains in every direction to find no one. So I continued walking on, through the alleys when I heard a sickly sweet voice._

_"Hello~! You're a professional assassin aren't you?" The voice asked. The voice belonged to a man with sunglasses and a feather boa. I nodded in silence, only to be pulled into a car which I never knew was there. Once in there, I found myself surrounded by five different guys._

_"What are you doing?!" I asked, almost shouting. The guys only gave a smirk and continued driving until they reached a large grand building. They walked me inside and entered a room and I saw a man with scars on his face sitting on a chair across the room._

_"VOI! BOSS, THIS IS THE GIRL RIGHT?" shouted a man with long hair. The guy who the long haired man called boss simply nodded and shooed us out the room. I looked at the man confused and he simply pushed me into a room. "From now on, Veronique Alsarte, also known as the 'Chained Slicer', you will be part of the Vongola's Varia. Of course. you'll only be a rookie," a small baby wearing a cloak said._

-End of Flashback-

That was the first time I met the Varia. After that day, I started living in a loft and only came to the Varia Headquarters when ever I was called to. It's strange though, I can't remember anything else other than me assassinating others and getting the pay for it. I wish I could remember...

I got out of my bed and suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up, only to hear a loud yell by none other than the Second-in-Command, Squalo. "VOI! VER, GET YOURSELF HERE NOW, THE BOSS CALLED YOU THERE FOR A MISSION!" Squalo shouted through the phone. To shout like that, the boss must be really impatient now. I put down the phone, threw on my uniform, grabbed my weapon and ran out of the loft. It's a good thing the loft is next to the headquarters... I went in to the headquarters and went to the boss' room, to find him sitting at the far back.

"You called?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Yeah, you have a mission to do. Some one is leaking secret information of the Vongola, track down who they are and kill them. Here's the information on him. Now get out, trash," Xanxus said and threw the papers at me. I picked the papers up and went out of the room. I went to the living room and found Bel, Mammon, Squalo and Lussuria gathered there. I sat on a couch and looked through the papers, so the source is somewhere in North Italy huh... No particular address but the site where the information is being leaked through is there. I was about to head back to the loft to do some research and black mailing when Bel stopped me.

"Veronique, where do you think you're going?" Belphegor asked me. I looked over my shoulder and showed him the papers.

"The loft, to do further tracking and information gathering of the one who's spreading all these. It should be a traitor within the Vongola," I said and walked out, only to find Bel following me.

"What do you want, Bel?" I asked him. He just walked over to me.

"Ushishishi, the prince wants to help you out with your mission," he said with his usual grin. I just sighed and motioned him to come with me to the loft. I went to my room and switched on my laptop.

"Then could you see if you can find anything more on the culprit who's leaking the information on the website?" I asked him. It was weird having Belphegor here, it's not the first time he's visited but everytime he's here, I feel weird. I wasn't sure if it was just that I'm still not used to people being here or if I'm crushing on him. I'm inexperienced in love, I was never able to tell what love is, since I don't even remember whether I had loving parents or not, I don't think I really knew what love is.


	2. The Killer, The Clients and The Victim

**I hope the first chapter was okay, and please review! Anyways the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It all belongs to Akira Amano, only the OC and the plot belongs to me**

* * *

Belphegor lay on bed flipping through the pages while I searched the internet on the computer. It was so silent, only the flipping of pages and the sound of the keyboard being pressed were heard. All of a sudden Bel spoke.

"Ushishishi, the prince has found something interesting," Belphegor said, holding up the papers.

I turned around and looked at what he was talking about and I smiled.  
"Thanks Bel," I said and took the papers and started typing in some more stuff. I was PMing some people who knew about the information leak and thanks to Belphegor, I had good blackmail material. I started typing away at my computer and stopped after a while. I got the full information on the Vongola traitor. His name was Jacques Hansburg, half French, half German, age 39 and is currently living in Milan, Italy. It isn't far from the Varia Headquarters, it just needed about two hours to reach there.

"Belphegor, I'm going to go assassinate Jacques now," I said as I got up. I printed out what I found out and headed out of my loft. I took my blue Maserati and headed out. Two hours later, I arrived at Jacques' home, hid my car and infiltrated his house. Since I am a skilled assassin, sneaking into houses wouldn't be so hard for me. I looked around Jacques' house and found his bedroom and smiled to myself. The guy was in the shower, if I just swing my chain down the moment he comes out, it'll be quick.

Jacques came out a while later, he seemed unsuspecting and foolish as he headed to his laptop. Too bad, you won't be spreading any more information about the Vongola. I swung my chains and was about to behead him when he caught my chain whip with two hands, stopping them from slicing his head clean off. What? How could he have seen that coming?

"Come out now, Chained Slicer. You wouldn't want to kill some one who knows about your past, would you?" Jacques asked with his strong French accent. I stopped breathing. How would he know about a past that I can't remember? Is he somehow involved in it? That can't be right... I suppose I had no choice, I'll find out what he knows about my past and then kill him off. Like that I would have found out a little about my past and I 'll have completed my mission, two birds with one stone. I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Jacques, what would you know about my unknown past?" I asked, maintaining my distance from the man. He simply held up a picture. It showed a blonde woman wearing office wear and a man wearing a tux holding a baby happily. In the portrait more people were seen surrounding the woman, man and child.  
"Just, what is this?" I asked, reaching out for the picture. Jacques grinned and picked up a note pad with some writing on it.

"I suppose you'll find these useful, Veronique. Before you kill me, I'll tell you how to delete the information and what role I played in your past. I was the killer, your parents were the clients and you were the victim. That's all I can tell you. You'll find more people who played a role in your past eventually," Jacques said and clicked one final thing on his laptop screen.  
"The information has been deleted, now finish your mission, Veronique," Jacques said with a smile which had a hint of sorrow in it. I took out my chain whip and sliced his head clean off his shoulders. What happened in my past really?

I made my way back to the headquarters and reported the mission successful to Xanxus, I didn't tell anyone about what happened during the mission.


	3. New Position

**So, I know the story's progressing kinda slowly but I WILL try to pick up the pace!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It all belongs to Amano Akira!**

* * *

After I reported the mission success to Xanxus, I went to my room and took out the notepad which Jacques gave to me:

Murder and flee, leave no fingerprints or they will find you. Leave the child alone, I will send some one to deal with her

Suddenly the door clicked open to reveal Belphegor standing there with his usual grin on his face. How the heck did he- oh, he got in through the window. I should have locked that...  
"Ushishishi, Veron, who said you can go back to your loft? The boss decided to make you a Varia officer," Bel said, leaning against the door.

"Fine then, but why so sudden?" I asked as I put away the notepad and got up.

"Gola Mosca. It got destroyed so you're taking its place," Bel said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll need another uniform then," I said and Belphegor threw a bag at me containing the coat which the Varia officers wear. I took it out and hung it in my closet and then looked at Bel

"So, does that mean that I have to move to the Varia headquarters?" I asked.

"Shishishi, of course Veron. Get your stuff, we're going now," he said and left my room. I groaned inwardly and threw my clothes, toiletries and valuables in to some suitcases and bags and trudged towards the Varia headquarters. When I opened the door I came face to face with the ever noisy second in command, Superbi Squalo.

"VOOOIII! Veronique, you're supposed to be here ten minutes ago! The heck did you go back to that loft for?!" said, I mean, shouted Squalo. I just backed away from him slightly with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Squalo-san," I said and Bel came up.

"Ushishishi, I forgot to tell her. Anyways, Veron should go unpack her things in her room. Veron, your room's in between Luss' and the prince's" he said and walked off. I just nodded and dragged my heavy luggage all the way to my new room and dumped my stuff there. After that, I arranged all my stuff neatly around the room and plopped myself on to the bed and Bel intruded...again.

"What is it, Bel-san?" I asked while staring at the ceiling.  
"Dinner, you should come now or everyone will finish it up, Veron," Belphegor said and walked off. Sighing, I followed after him and saw the Varia officers gathered there and were as unruly as usual. I took a seat and quietly ate while the rest threw food at each other and fought. Hard to believe most of them are in their twenties... and suddenly food landed on my face. Tch, those guys should really GROW UP! I gritted my teeth and tossed my plate at Squalo who was the one who threw the plate at first.  
"VOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, VERON!" Squalo screamed and threw some forks at me and I grabbed the vegetable dish and flung it at him.  
"I WOULDN'T BE FREAKIN' DOING THIS IF THAT PLATE YOU THREW DIDN'T LAND ON ME!" I shouted back and knives were thrown at me from Bel's direction.  
"Bel...phe...gor... you are sooo dead!" I said and grabbed my chair and flung it at him. I normally don't get this pissed off, drat, it must be my surroundings...

Belphegor just laughed and dodged my chair and threw some table knives at me and I picked up the nearest plate when- SHIZ! I picked up Xanxus's plate! When I realized what I did I automatically put the plate back, picked up my chair and took my plate back, it was slightly chipped and ate. That was so close... everyone also calmed down and ate their food and an hour later we all went back to our respective rooms. I didn't though, I was a little disturbed by Bel's behaviour since he doesn't really interfere with others' fights unless he's included in it so I followed him to his room.

"Bel, I need to talk to you," I said, leaning against the wall. Bel just looked at me with his usual grin.  
"What is it, Veronique?" he asked leaning against his room door.  
"Why did you interfere with my fight with Squalo just now? I'm pretty sure you were occupied with Mammon," I replied, not looking at him.  
"Ushishishi, because I am a prince. A commoner like you wouldn't understand" Bel said and went back into his room and closed the door.  
"Whatever, I just wanted to ask anyway," I said and went into my room, locking the door after me.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to also do one chapter for Veronique's past and another for her Belphegor and her moments. When I feel like I can, I'll mix the two together, but that will be later in the story since I'm still a greenhorn at writing love stories. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~**


	4. He Does Whatever He Wants (Sidestory)

**A/N: So, this is the first side story so far. Yeah, I couldn't seem to distribute the story line and the romance scenes properly and this chapter didn't have much of a story line but A LOT of BelxVeron scenes. So... Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only own my OC. The rest belongs to (c)Akira Amano**

* * *

*Belphegor's POV*

I woke up in my room and remembered the sight of Veron paying more attention to Squa-senpai. I can't handle it when she pays more attention to that guy instead of me, the prince! Everytime she pays more attention to other guys I always feel pissed and annoyed with her. I just can't stand that sight. I got out of my bed and headed to the dining table to find Veronique seated there eating her breakfast, Squa-senpai and Mammon. I just headed to my usual seat and took my food and quietly ate.

*Veronique's POV*

Today is awfully quiet, must be because the boss is still asleep. I've heard from Luss that Xanxus is scary when he wakes up and that no one, not even Squalo dares to bother him when he gets up. Man, if the fact that I had to move in to the Varia headquarters wasn't an order from the boss, I would still be in comfortable loft without having to worry about these guys and their morning attitudes... Soon I finished eating and went back to my room. Honestly, I really didn't want to get involved in the rest of my comrades' business and arguments later in the day, plus, I did not want to see the boss when he just woke up. I've seen the victims of Xanxus before and only Squalo would be able to be control the boss. He is called the second-in-command for a reason and he was a candidate for becoming the Varia boss. If he did, this place would be noisier than it already is and who knows what position Xanxus would have. This group pretty much is in control under Xanxus, despite his short temper...

I opened up my laptop and went on some social network sites and looked at my mail and saw an e-mail sent to all of the Varia. Japan tomorrow huh... better get ready then. The moment I switched off my laptop I heard my door try to be opened, good thing I locked it after I came in.  
"Who's that?" I called out as I pulled out a suitcase of mine.  
"Ushishishi, it's the prince, open up, commoner. A commoner shouldn't lock the door when the prince comes to pay a visit," Belphegor said. I walked over to the door. opened it and saw Bel waving some plane tickets.  
"Shishishi, the entire Varia will be heading to Japan tomorrow at 7 in the morning for a meeting. A little Arcobaleno's orders," Bel explained and gave me mine.  
"Oh, thanks for telling me Bel," I said, taking the ticket and was about to close the door but was stopped.  
"The commoner shouldn't close their door in the prince's face, you should show some respect, Veron," Bel said, his arm resting against the door post and he was grinning as usual.  
"B-Bel, I want some time to myself," I said, feeling a bit scared because Belphegor never really acts like this.

Bel stuck his tongue out and leaned in towards me, and I quickly backed away.  
"Then the commoner will have to pay for the prince to go," he said, pushing me against the wall. I felt my face turn red and I bit my lip and managed to squeeze out a few words.  
"W-What do you want, Bel?" I asked, trying to sound confident.  
"Ushishishishishi, a kiss from the commoner, on the lips," he said stroking my hair.  
"W-What?!" I cried out, trying to refrain from shouting too loud.  
"If not then the prince will stay in the commoner's room overnight," he said, tickling my chin with one of his knives.  
"D-don't be s-stupid Belphegor. Y-You can't sleep in a girl's room," I said, my heart beating even faster and faster. Just what was this guy thinking?!  
"The prince does what he wants," he said, now brushing my hair with his knife.  
"F-fine," I mumbled, "I-I'll kiss you."  
"Then the prince will do the honours," Bel replied and planted his lips on mine, his tongue licked my lips which unfortunately opened and his tongue slid inside, playing around with mine and soon he pulled back.  
"Ushishishi, the prince will leave now, this kiss between you and I will be a secret or I won't let you sleep tonight," Belphegor said with his grin and walked out of my room, leaving me a bit stunned and also a blushing stock. Gahh, darn that Belphegor! I closed my door, bolted it and hid under my blanket and hands on my mouth. I can't believe that was my first kiss, he and I aren't even in a relationship! I managed to crawl out of my covers and make my way to the laptop and managed to relief myself by typing out my virtual diary and then reviewing what clues I have about my past.

*Belphegor's POV*

Ushishishi, I managed to steal a kiss from Veronique and soon, she'll be mine~ I walked over to my room and saw Mammon counting his money and writing down owes. Shishishi, today is a good day, maybe I should go out and kill some local hit-men, with Veron of course.

"Bel, you're happier than usual today," Mammon noted as he put away a wad of cash into a bag and the checked his deposit amount in his bank account.  
"Ushishishi, of course. Today the prince has accomplished something great," I replied, sticking my tongue out and kicked a pile of clothes down and lay down on my bed, looking through a list of hitmen to kill. Shishishi, there are some good ones left to kill~ I put down the list and headed back to Veronique's room.

"Veron, the prince wants you go on an assassination with him," I said with a smirk while playing with my knives.  
"What will you do if I don't go?" Veronique called out from her room. Ushishishi, she doesn't know.  
"I won't let you sleep tonight, plus, I'll demand a make-out with you," I said, putting away my knife. She soon opened the door with an annoyed look and mumbled "Fine, I'll go with you..."

"Good to know, we leave in five minutes. I found a group of hit-men of a rival family to kill~" I said and left her to prepare while I went to wait in the main hall. She soon came out and we went off to a nearby small town where the hit-men were taking shelter in.

*Veronique's POV*

While Bel and I were walking around the small little town, I noticed a group of shady guys hiding in and alley and recognised them as the group of people we were to kill. Honestly, I don't know what Bel finds fun about killing local hit-men. Oh well, as long as they're not allies of the Vongola it'll be fine. I took out my chain whip slowly so the local town people won't suspect anything or report us to the police. The mafia isn't on very good terms with the police after all, including the Vongola. Belphegor silently took out his knives and walked towards them casually.

"Hello, you're from the Machina Famiglia aren't you? I would like to see what upgrades you have done to your own bodies so that you may become stronger," Belphegor said, concealing his knives under a notepad.  
"Hah? Why would we tell a little kid like you? How about you run off before I kill you with my ultra soundwave powers?" one fat man said, revealing his upgrade immediately.  
"Oh! So that is your power? Ushishishi, you should watch out for anyone who wants to steal the Machina Famiglia's secrets then," Belphegor said, placing a hand on the man, also connecting a wire to him while at it. He walked off and with a swipe of his fingers the man was immediately pierced with knives he didn't see coming.

I was observing Bel's assassination from behind a tree and in the meantime, I had already disguised myself as a passing civilian. While the other members were frantically looking for Belphegor, I ran out and "accidentally" bumped into one of them.

"O-ow..." I faked, pretending I hit myself. The man looked at me and glared.  
"Eh? Such a cutie, why don't you join me and my friends for a drink?" the man asked. How disgusting.  
"Eh? But I can't drink yet," I said, pretending to look cute and innocent. The man just called his friends over and surrounded me. Bull's eye, later when they try to bring me to a bar, I'll just cut them down with a swing or two of my chain whip.  
"It's alright, girlie," another guy said and put his arm around my neck and the others tried to push me towards the nearest bar. The moment they did that, I pulled out my chains, disguised as a rope, and hit them all down with it. I then whipped and stabbed them all until the chains and my clothes were covered in blood splatters. Civilians saw it and immediately screamed the moment they saw me and tried to run. But Belphegor trapped them all with wires and laughed, "We were just doing a favour by eliminating some troublesome brats. Now if you don't let us go, we'll kill every single one of you," he threatened.

The civilians nodded and let us pass through and back to the Varia headquarters. When we reached there, I immediately went to change my clothes and clean my jacket. After doing that, I cleaned my chains and the knives and spikes one by one. I was hoping that I would find something out about my past but I couldn't. Oh well, things like this won't come to me all of a sudden. I might as well look for the clues myself, I really want to uncover my past.


	5. Memories and a little Sadistic Love

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed the sidestory~! Anyways, the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IT ALL BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO! I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE PLOT**

* * *

*Veronique's POV*

After that mission with Bel, I headed to my room and thought about that 'kiss' he made me do. Remembering that, I automatically placed my hand to my lips, wondering why that guy would demand something like that. I had to admit it though, I wanted the kiss to last longer- wait! I wanted it to last LONGER?! I must be sick, I usually don't like actions like this, I've seen it before almost all the time when I was a rogue assassin, victims having a make-out session before I killed them in front of the girl or guy immediately because them doing it in front of me sickened me. I closed my eyes and suddenly a flashback struck me.

-flashback-

_"I'm sorry, my dear daughter... I have to do this, for the sake of your future__," a woman said, her long brunette hair dangling in front of me. I can't seem to see her face properly though. "No! Maman, why? " my younger self screamed, only to be answered by a man placing his hand on my face. "Veronica Alexandra Alsara, you will no longer be part of this familia, no one will remember you and you will remember no one. You will live a life completely different from the one you lived now. Tu, praeterita obliviscentes[1]," the man whispered those last words softly and everything started to fade away. I blacked out._

_-_end of flashback-

What was that? Veronica Alexandra Alsara? Somehow, that name sounds familiar and it's like people have called me that before... But what familia did I come from? I groaned and held my head in pain because of the massive headache which hit me during the flashback. Eventually I managed to muster some strength and wrote down that name on a piece of paper and stuck it on my wall, so that I can remember to look deeper into it. I'm pretty sure the files when I was taken, no forced into the Varia, it read Veronique Alsarte along with other details. I see, no one else knows much about my past as well huh... the people who were involved should know though. The only clue I have right now would be who that man was and how he probably erased my memories of the past. I don't think he did a very good job of it though, since I remembered a little bit of it.

*Belphegor's POV*

That mission was pretty lousy, but, I managed to get Veron with me, making it slightly enjoyable. While thinking about what other things I could do to that little commoner, I noticed Squalo yelling at Veronique again. Seems like she just came out of her room.

*Normal POV*

Veronique and Squalo was shouting at each other, over a trivial matter of not telling him that she went out. Squalo was scolding her about the fact that the Varia has to keep security high while Veronique was yelling back that she was bored. Little did she realize though, that Squalo had purposely wanted to argue with her, all because arguing with the Varia girl was the only way he could interact with her. He acknowledged Veronique's skills as an assassin, she didn't disappoint him too much with the match against him, even if she lost. Finally the argument got physical and to Squalo, he was delighted to continue the argument.  
He ended up throwing a chair at her, only to have counter with a portrait, not too expensive though. It was a cheap one, just slightly over 500 euros.

"VOOIII! YOU FINALLY HAVE THE GUTS TO GET PHYSICAL HUH, BRATTY WOMAN!" Squalo yelled, a grin over his face. Veronique chuckled, and took out a pair of chains, lined with spikes, sticking out of every chain loop.  
"WHO'S THE BRATTY WOMAN, LONG HAIRED UNCLE!" she shouted flinging her chains at him and he countered with his sword.  
"YOU DO REMEMBER WHO WON THAT FIGHT, RIGHT? MY SWORD IS SUPERIOR TO YOUR CHAINS!"

Suddenly a knife was flung at the wall, Belphegor with a grin on his face and pulled Veronique to his chest.  
"Ushishishi, the commoner isn't paying attention to the prince when he's around," Bel whispered in Veronique's ear, making her quickly push him away.  
"Don't freakin' get in the way of this argument, Bel!" Veronique snarled at him, pulling out his knife and flinging it at him.  
"Oh? Does the commoner think she can order the prince around?" Belphegor quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the second-in-command who glared daggers at Bel. He was jealous, jealous that that someone younger than him could easily drag away one of the few people he cared about. But he had his pride to take care of, if that girl who's 7 years younger than him found out that he, Superbi Squalo liked her, his reputation would fall.

Belphegor dragged Veronique to his room and pushed her against the wall, with a displeased smile. He felt annoyed again, that his commoner paid attention to that guy again.

"Bel, what are you doing, again?" Veronique asked Belphegor with venom in her voice. She didn't know why she was so angry at Bel for interrupting that argument with Squalo.  
"Ushishi, the prince thinks that he should teach his commoner more sense," Bel said, pulling Veronique around so that she was against him.  
"Y-your commoner? What are you even talking about?" she asked, confused. She would escape from his grip but he was too strong and she knew that Bel is stronger than her in many ways. In strength and in size, in skills and in mind, he was superior to her in a lot of things. Veronique didn't know anything which he, Prince the Ripper would be worse at than she is.  
"You don't understand? I was the one who stole a kiss from you, so therefore, you are my precious commoner~" he replied, his mouth hovering just above Veronique's neck and his tongue licking his lips.  
"It can't happen, Bel. I don't harbour any feelings for you," she replied, looking away.  
"The prince never said that he liked you. I just want you to be mine, forever..." after whispering those words, Belphegor licked Veronique's neck and slowly sucked on it, enjoying the girl's moans and released his mouth, to reveal a hickey on Veronique's neck. If it wasn't covered properly, the hickey would be seen by everyone.  
"D-Darn you Bel!" She said, pulling her hair around it and covered her face.

*Veronique's POV*

I felt so confused, what does Bel want with me? He doesn't like me, but he wants me to be his forever... I tried to run off but I realised that Bel still had me captive in his arms. 

"Shishishi, before you go, I should leave a permanent mark to show that you are mine," Bel whispered and I felt some pain on my hand and realised he had carved his initials there!  
"B-BEL!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away and quickly ran to my room, shutting the door. Agh, that darn prince... what's with his intentions?!


End file.
